


Copper Lips, Silver Tongue

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Draco arrives at the Burrow for a party. He finds more than he expected.





	Copper Lips, Silver Tongue

Albus met a pair of silver eyes across the room and an electric shock sent shivers throughout his body. He looked away quickly, worrying the skin of his lip between his teeth while he stared at a crack on the doorframe he was leaning against. 

Draco met the mossy green eyes across the room and it was as if he had suddenly touched a Portkey. He felt that uncomfortable, swooping sensation deep in his stomach. He felt a physical tug in the boy’s direction. The boy’s gaze skittered away as quickly as it had connected with him. He watched young Albus Potter pull his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down and making it flushed with the pressure.

Albus felt his mind racing with thoughts so fast that he could hardly keep up. He felt overwhelmed, confused… aroused. His eyelids fluttered a little as images flashed through his mind. He bit his lip harder to stifle a groan, and felt a taste of copper on the tip of his tongue as he broke the delicate skin.

Draco ignored the red-haired teenager who offered to take his robe, brushing past her, entirely unfazed by the way she scoffed at him and dramatically stomped off into another room. Draco made his way straight to the back door where the boy was leaning. His strides were long and quick. He was in front of the boy in an instant. His eyes immediately latched onto the small drop of blood on the plump red lips. He couldn’t tear his gaze away.

Albus was too consumed in his own thoughts to notice the slender man who had made a beeline straight for him. Albus didn’t notice the man until a pair of shiny, black leather dress shoes stepped into his tunnel vision. His head shot up in a flash and he noticed that Mr Malfoy’s eyes were not looking into his own, but were instead fixated somewhere around his mouth.

Draco reached out, his movement gentle yet purposeful. He swiped his thumb across the flushed lip, collecting the small drop of blood that rested there.

Albus gasped, his lips parting as unwavering fingertips brushed intimately against his pink cheek, thumb swiping away the coppery substance from his lips.

Draco observed mossy green melt into rich emerald, the wide eyes below him becoming filled with lust.

Albus watched with raptured gaze as the taller man turned on his heel, walking out into the garden towards the small broomshed in the distance. 

Draco knew his actions were enough; he didn’t need words. He didn’t have to turn around to know that the boy would follow him. As he entered the small shed, he undid the clasp of his outer robe, removing it swiftly and hanging it on a spare hook. Draco turned away from the door, gazing out the small window on the back wall as a silver cloud rolled in across the full, bright moon; the silver obscuring the pure white figure behind it. 

Draco heard the creak of the old wooden door being pushed open and saw the shadow of movement behind him. The door shut with a small click. 

Draco wet his lips as they quirked up into a smirk.

_Good boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Maccadole for helping me get this ready to post. 
> 
> LJ: cap-bookworm  
> DW: capricornbookworm


End file.
